


Running away again

by Renatinhapgf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renatinhapgf/pseuds/Renatinhapgf
Summary: Tad O'malley ask Scully on a date.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Tad O'Malley/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Running away again

She thought "Why not?" 

Tad was younger, of course, but to be honest, Scully didn't care about those taboos anymore. She was a lived, mature, self-assured woman and he had indeed caught her eye.  
She didn't want to think it was any resemblance to Mulder, in fact, she didn't want to think of Mulder at all, otherwise her intentions to have fun on that date would be frustrated. At nine, he said. Scully dressed casually in her sober, elegant style, but they would never hide her sensuality, no matter how hard she tried. She used a spicy scent ... Jasmin, pink pepper and vanilla ... Her subconscious knew she needed it.  
On her lips, a slight copper tone, which Mulder used to compliment on her. SHIT! She couldn't think of Mulder, not tonight! 

-You're going out with a young, handsome, interesting, energetic guy ... that's what you need!

She told herself looking in the mirror and then looking at her pink dildo on the bedside table. He deserves a rest, she thought, laughing.

Then the doorbell rang.

-I'm coming!

And straightening her hair a little more, she took a deep breath and left, determined to have fun.

\- You look beautiful. (He said, waiting against the back door of the limo) -Thanks. 

Once they settled side by side, Scully tried to act naturally, though she hadn't had a date in a long time. 

-So where are we going?  
-I thought we'd go to the new restaurant that opened in the east.  
-The Italian?  
-Yes. Do you like? We can change the route if you want.  
\- No! Sounds perfect.

In the restaurant, everything went as smoothly as possible. In fact, Scully was surprised how much she had enjoyed Tad's company. He was indeed interesting and also seemed very interested in her. She noted his care not to touch Mulder's name, which she really appreciated, for after a while and after a few bottles of wine, she felt her body more relaxed and her libido more present than usual.   
Tad asked for the bill and escorted her to the limo, this time touching her back, just above her butt, guiding her. She felt her body respond to the touch and something like a tingling and painful throbbing between her legs. As she sat, she tried to move her thighs a little to relieve the pressure, but seemed to increase with each suggestive look Tad gave her.  
Then, without warning, he cupped her cheek and kissed her, a lascivious kiss from the start, sucking her tongue and rubbing his thumb on her jaw to her neck.

\- You taste wonderful ...  
-God...  
-What?  
-What am I doing here with you?  
-I hope the same as me ... I was attracted to you the moment I laid eyes on you.  
-I ... Maybe I noticed you too.  
-Tell me to stop ... 

And Tad gripped the back of her neck, kissing her again. His hand went down Scully's body, pulling her around the waist, which caused her hand to fall on Tad's pants.  
-Humm (She moaned as he devoured her lips)  
-It's because of you ... (He replied noting Scully's reaction to his erection)  
\- Flattering ... Wait!  
-What?  
-The driver...  
-The cabin is soundproof ... But if you want, we can wait until ... 

And before he could complete the sentence, Scully tugged at his tie, dominating the kiss this time. Her hands grew bolder, her moans loosened, and her breaths heaved. She wanted that. Tad pulled her by the thighs and positioned her on his legs, pushing himself between Scully's thighs. Both still dressed, but with open evidence of arousal for each other.

-let's go to my house. (Scully said running her nails over his chest)

Tad picked up the phone and called the driver informing her of his new destination, and kissed her again until the limo pulled up in front of Scully's house.  
They stumbled into urgent stumbling and kissing, but as soon as Scully pushed the door open, Tad biting her neck and gripping it from behind, the laughter stopped at once. 

-Mulder!  
-Good night, Scully ... Good night, Mr. O'malley ...  
-Er ... Mr Mulder ...  
-I see you're fine.  
-Why are you here?  
-I called your cell phone several times, your house phone and the hospital. I was told you had left early and canceled a meeting ... I needed to share something with you, but I see I have come at a bad time.  
\- Mulder ...  
-I'm already leaving. Enjoy the rest of the night. 

And he left faster than a hurricane, completely ending any desire Scully was feeling for Tad.

\- Scully, I ...  
-Look, I don't want to be unkind ...  
-I know. I'm leaving. I'm sorry the night ended like this. I hope you get well ...  
-Thanks... 

She walked him to the door and received a kiss on the hand in farewell. A gentleman, she thought. But now, the night was over and all she wanted was to talk to Mulder.  
Scully changed her clothes, put on her jeans, her comfy sweater, and headed for their house ... THEY ... The house that witnessed many nights of love, a lot of faith and a lot of companionship, but also accumulated anguish and the decay of a relationship that had to be broken because of Mulder's obsessions and Scully's weakness in dealing with him  
As soon as she parked the car in front of the porch, she saw the light on in the house. He was there, probably hating her, brooding over everything they had lived, processing the scene he'd seen minutes before. She was afraid to enter. Not afraid of him, not afraid of fighting, for they always fought, but afraid that any hope had died there the moment she opened the door with another man touching her.  
She was not a prude, not a nun. Scully had already been involved with another man after the breakup, dated a hospital doctor for almost 6 months. But that ... Seeing in Mulder's eyes the pain of catching her in another man's arms ... She wondered if she'd witnessed the same ... She would break. But something needed to be said ... done.  
Scully slammed the car door and walked uncertainly to the door, but before she could knock, Mulder opened it and greeted her with a pained face. 

-Mulder, we need to talk.  
-Yeah ... We need to.  
-Look, I know I have no obligation to justify what you saw ...  
\- I know that too. I'm not judging you, Scully ... I'm not mad at you. I...  
\- Mulder ...  
-I'm angry, yes, but with me, for letting that happen.  
-We let...  
-Yeah ... But I was to blame for the end of this relationship ... I drove you away, I sucked you, I took away your will to live by my side.  
\- No, Mulder, you didn't do that. I was a coward. I loved you for the same reason I left you and this ... This is so fucked up.  
-Well ... Looks like we're very fucked up.  
\- Weren't we always?  
\- Do you like him?  
-Jesus, Mulder ...  
-It's just a question...  
-I felt attraction ... That's all.  
\- Just attraction.  
-Just attraction.  
\- Did you love anyone else Scully? I'm sorry, but I have to say that I don't ...  
\- You know my answer. I know that behind this band of insecurity, You know me more than myself. You were the last man I ever loved and ...  
-and...  
\- I still love it. 

Mulder smiled childishly and stared at the floor. They were in a ridiculous situation. They both loved each other, both wanted each other, but finding their way to each other seemed so difficult

\- You didn't have to come here. Sorry for entering your home without your permission. You know me ... I thought something had happened.  
-Yes, I know ... But it didn't happen.  
-Yes I know.  
\- No, Mulder ... I mean ...

Mulder looked at her with pained but hopeful eyes.

-Nothing happened between me and Tad ... As soon as I saw you ...  
-I'm a great cut mood.  
\- No. That is not what I meant. Mulder, when I saw you, standing in my room, I realized that I was just running away ... Like ... Like I ran away years ago with Ed Jersy, why ... Because I was frustrated and alone and because you were the one I wanted! (She threw up the words at once, trying to hold back the sob and tears that were beginning to slip through her blue eyes.)

And when she just couldn't hold back tears anymore, Mulder stood and with his hands on her cheek, he kissed her. A desperate kiss, as if he'd come to her for oxygen. It was his wife, his partner, his best friend, the great love of his life. She was his, yes she was, and Scully made it clear, corresponding to the kiss so hungry, that her own body could not keep up with her desire, and her legs failed.

-God. (She babbled holding on to his shoulders)

Mulder took her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his torso. Scully could immediately feel his awakened body. The firm erection against her made her spine tremble.

\- Fuck me, Mulder. Please bring me back home. 

And without saying anything, he carried her to the bedroom that would always be theirs. by the bed was still a picture of her, and it was to her that he looked every day before bed, asking any force in the universe to bring her back to him.  
Now he laughed against her lips in growing happiness that he could touch her, kiss her, and love her again.  
Scully looked hungry. She tried to open the buttons on Mulder's shirt, but when she failed, she just tugged at her, hearing the sound of buttons spilling across the bedroom floor. He loved her like that. She took off her own clothes, but as soon as she was going to take off her lingerie, Mulder stopped her and looked deep into her eyes. She understood the request.   
He climbed into bed, between her legs, slowly. He kissed her plump red lips once more and went down over her, sliding his tongue into the gap between her breasts, gently squeezing both of them, drawing sighs from her. After a few minutes of attention, he continued on his way, kissing her belly, the bullet scar, the hip bones and finally ... He kissed over her panties and received a nervous moan in response.

\- Mulder, please ...

He smiled. He locked his fingers on the side of her panties and slowly pulled it off, letting the fabric tickle her thighs. Once she was naked in front of him, Mulder slung both her legs over his shoulders and placed kisses from the knee to her inner thigh, making Scully's hips lift, begging his lips where she wanted most.  
Mulder sucked his thumb and directed it to her clit, letting it sink into the abundant moisture between her legs.

\- Jesus, Scully!  
-Well ... It's your fault ... Do something about it.  
-Oh I will ... 

And after massaging her for a few more seconds, he finally lay back and hugged her thighs, pinning her while tasting her pussy.

-Oh, Mulder, yes! 

His tongue meandered down the small lips and circled her clit without touching it directly, making Scully's pleasure slowly rise, deliciously driving her crazy. When he finally sucked on her clit, she was already on edge. Her body twitched and trembled under his mouth and after a few unconscious, heavy-eyed seconds, Scully smiled and pulled him toward her own lips, tasting herself in his tongue.

-I missed you ... I missed your taste, to see you shake like that ... (He said, with sweet eyes and a genuine smile of pure happiness)  
-I missed you all ... I still miss ... 

Scully spun around and positioned herself over him, running her hand over Mulder's messy hair, admiring his expression.

\- I want you inside me ...  
-Please (He answered and threw his head back, letting her take control) 

She positioned herself and directed Mulder's throbbing penis between her legs, sliding over him slowly. He was big, filled her to the limit, and she only knew how much she missed feeling that way when she finally took him all.

-Fuck! (Mulder said squeezing Scully's hips with both hands, trying not only to hold her, but to hold his own release, which would come too fast if she didn't give him a break) 

-Slowly?  
-Yes... 

She began to rotate her hips gripping Mulder's hairy chest. HER MAN. She felt free, wild, fierce... Mulder stood slowly, sitting with her on his lap without leaving her. Legs curled, hands roaming the bodies, lips kissing and sucking all the flesh they could reach ... It wasn't long before Mulder felt Scully tighten the walls around his cock, and as soon as she came, he let himself come next.  
They fell into bed, exhausted amid laughter and more kisses, and as soon as he looked into her eyes, a single request came from his lips: 

-Stay here...  
-I will.  
-No ... I mean, forever ...  
-I already did...

THE END


End file.
